Perfect
by A True Oncer
Summary: This is just a a short little one shot based on Ed Sheeran's song "Perfect". Captain Swan. Emma as been acting strange for a few days and Killian is determined to figure out why. After he does, there is lots of fluff.


**So, this is just a short little one shot I wrote a little while ago. I have been thinking about it for a long time. After I heard Ed Sheeran's song** _ **Perfect**_ **. I decided I wanted to write something Captain Swan related to it. So I did. If you haven't heard the song, please go listen to it. It's a really good song.**

 **The italicized parts are parts from the song.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in_

 _And follow my lead_

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

* * *

Killian knew something was different with Emma. She had been acting unusually happy the past few days, and he was going to figure it out.

"Emma, love," Killian said, walking into the kitchen.

Emma jumped a little and then turned to face him. "Uh… yeah?"

Killian hated that he scared Emma, even if it was just for a little bit. Killian walked up to Emma. "You alright?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, you just startled me."

Killian nodded. "I want to go somewhere tonight. Just the two of us."

"Um… okay. Where?" Emma asked.

Killian smiled. "That's a secret. Just wear something warm and comfortable."

* * *

Emma was a little worried about going somewhere that she had no clue where it was. It wasn't that she didn't trust Killian, she did, with all her heart, it was just… she didn't want to go anywhere that might work her too hard, especially in her condition.

Emma had found out, a few days ago, that she was pregnant. She was overjoyed and wanted to tell Killian so bad… she just had to figure out how to tell him.

Emma would put her stomach on her hands and whisper to her baby, but whenever Killian came into the room, she jumped. She didn't want Killian to find out like that. She wanted to tell him herself, in a special way.

Maybe, just maybe, tonight would be a good time to tell him.

That night, after they had eaten dinner, Emma went and got ready. She wore a big coat and fuzzy boots, she also wore some sweatpants, knowing that she didn't want to spend the next few hours in jeans. She put her hair up in a pony tail.

Emma grabbed a few blankets and piled them into the trunk of the bug and then walked back upstairs to her room.

"Emma, love! It's time to go!" Killian called from the kitchen.

Emma walked downstairs and saw Killian with a bottle of hot chocolate, one of the heated bottles.

"Ready?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

They walked to the car, Killian getting in the driver's seat.

After the Final Battle, Emma thought it would be a good idea to teach Killian how to drive. And he learned quite quickly, now he was a natural.

* * *

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

* * *

Killian drove for awhile, he wanted to find the perfect spot. He was excited. He had the perfect way to figure out what was going on with Emma.

After about a half an hour of driving, Killian came to an open field of grass. Killian smiled and stopped.

"Here we are," Killian said, putting the car in park.

Emma looked out the window. Why did Killian want to go somewhere far out when they could've just gone to their backyard?

Killian got out of the car and went to Emma's side and opened the door for her.

Emma laughed and got out. "Good thing I brought blankets, it's a bit chilly." Emma grabbed the blankets from the trunk and walked onto the grass. Killian helped her spread one of the blankets out. The two sat down and leaned against each other.

"Emma," Killian said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been acting strange the past couple of days, which is actually why I brought you here."

Emma smiled a little. He knew her too well. How did she ever think that she would be able to act normal when something this exciting is happening?

"I'm okay. I'm more than okay, actually."

Killian smiled. "Good."

"I'm actually really good, but sometimes I just feel really sick, especially in the mornings." Emma didn't really know how she was going to tell Killian, she just thought she could wing it.

"Really? Do you have a stomach bug?" Killian asked.

"Well… I have something in my stomach."

Killian pulled away and looked at her. "What is it? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Emma nodded. "I will have to in a few days."

"Why not now? Why haven't you told me about this?"

Emma smiled. "I just couldn't figure out a way to tell you."

"That you're sick? It's bloody easy, Emma. Let's go home, I don't want you to catch a cold."

Emma shook her head. "I'm fine, Killian. I'm not sick. "

Killian looked confused. "But you just said…"  
"That I feel sick, yes, but I'm not bad sick. I'm good sick." She didn't know what she was saying.

"How is being sick good?"

"It's good in this circumstance."

"Why?"

"Because." Emma put her hand on her stomach. "I'm only sick because I'm… pregnant."

Killian sat there, shocked. Then he smiled. "This is fantastic!" He wrapped Emma in a hug. "We're having a baby! This is amazing!"

Emma smiled. "I know."

Killian pulled away and kissed her. "I'm so happy. I'm going to be a father."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, you are."

Killian looked at Emma's stomach kissed it. "Hi, baby."

Emma smiled. She was so glad Killian could be the father of her child. Killian deserved this, and any child would be lucky to have Killian as a father.

Killian looked at Emma. "How long have you known?"

"Just a few days," Emma said.

Killian smiled and wrapped Emma in a hug.

* * *

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

* * *

After a little while of sitting down, Killian stood up and pulled Emma up with him.

Emma laughed. "What are you doing?"

Killian pulled his phone out of his pocket and pushed a button. Music started playing. Killian put his hook on Emma's waist and held her hand in the other.

Emma laughed a little and then put her empty hand on Killian's shoulder. She put her forehead on his. "It's cold."  
Killian laughed a little. "Even under all those coats?"

"It's just one coat, Killian." Emma smiled. "And yes, under this sloppy mess, I'm still cold."

"You look perfect," Killian whispered.

Emma smiled at him. He always knew how to make her smile. They danced in silence until the song was over, then they just sat on the grass and enjoyed eachother's company.

* * *

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

* * *

 _9 months later_

"It's going to alright, love. You're doing great. Just hold my hand," Killian said.

Emma gripped Killian's hand as she let out another groan. This baby was coming, and it was coming now.

"You'll be alright, you don't have to do this alone, you'll be alright this time." Killian kissed Emma's forehead.

Emma nodded. "Okay, okay."

Whale came in. "You ready?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

Whale nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Emma smiled down at the baby boy in her arms. "He's so precious." Emma smiled up at Killian who was holding their daughter. "How's she doing?"

Killian smiled. "Great." Killian looked down at Emma. "You wanna switch?"

Emma nodded. Emma carefully handed their baby boy to Killian and Killian handed thier baby girl to Emma.

"Hey, baby girl," Emma said.

"Hello, lad," Killian said.

"They're perfect," Emma said. "We have to find the perfect names."

Killian nodded. "Aye, love. Any ideas?"

"Well… for our little boy, I was thinking Liam David Jones. What do you think?"

Killian smiled at Emma. "Even after what my brother did to you?"

"Your brother was just trying to protect you, Killian," Emma explained. "What do you think?"

Killian smiled. "I love it, but what about our little princess?"  
Emma looked down at the baby in her arms. "Hmmm. I don't know yet."

"Emma, Eva is your grandmother's name, correct?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Killian smiled. "I have the perfect name."

Emma looked at him. "What is it?"

"Hope Eva Jones," Killian said.

Emma smiled. "I love it. Liam and Hope. Twins."

Killian kissed Emma's forehead. "Aye."

* * *

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_

* * *

Killian parked the car in front of the field him and Emma and visited about a year ago.

Emma and Killian looked back and smiled at their sleeping three month old twins.

"Let's go," Killian said. He and Emma got out of the car and opened the back door so they could get their children. Emma picked up Liam and Killian picked up Hope.

Killian went and sat on the grass and Emma followed him with a blanket in hand. She set the blanket out and sat down. Killian sat down next to her.

"I love this place," Emma said. "It's so peaceful."

Killian nodded. "Aye, it is."

Emma smiled. She pulled out her phone and played the song Killian had played the last time they were here. Emma stood up and gestured for Killian to do the same. The two moved gracefully, trying to keep their babies asleep as they danced.

Killian thought he didn't deserve a family like this, but the more he thought about it and the more he thought about his family, the more he realized he was wrong.

Killian smiled at Emma. "You look like a perfect angel, darling."

Emma smiled. "You do to, and so do our little twins."

Killian looked at the baby in his arms. "You're correct, Swan." Killian looked at the baby boy in Emma's arms.

Emma smiled. "I'm glad we finally got our happy ending."

"I thought this was our happy beginning," Killian said.

"No, or wedding was our happy beginning."

"But this isn't an ending," Killian added.

"Well… then this is a happy middle."

Killian chuckled.

Emma laughed and smiled at her family. She had finally gotten what she always wanted: a perfect family.

 _~Perfect~_

 **I really hoped you liked this short little one shot, if you did, then please leave a review and tell me what you liked about it. Thank you!**


End file.
